Stormy Nights
by greenie06
Summary: Another Poseidon/Percy bonding fic. Rated T for some language, but other than that its completely harmless! Except its fluffyness might choke you ; . Enjoy!


Hello all! I decided to write another father/son bonding story between Poseidon and Percy due to all the requests I received. So here it is! I hope you all enjoy!

I DO NOT own anything from the Percy Jackson Series.

* * *

A young boy turned on his side in bed for what must have been the 100th time that night. The light blue sheets tangled around his legs and waist, and his night shirt was soaked in sweat. His raven locks were tussled more than usual, and there were dark circles under his eyes. This boy was no other than Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. It was past midnight, and the boy sighed as he figured out that fact by glancing at his clock on his night stand. He tried closing his eyes again, hoping he could finally get some sleep, and as he did so he felt the familiar burning sensation he had felt all day assault his eyes once more. He groaned, turning on his back and was immediately overtaken by a series of wet, rib shattering coughs, along with a wave of dizziness. He winced as the coughing irritated his sore throat. All day he had felt off, he hadn't even done well in his sword fighting class, as an 11 year old, unclaimed girl had basically all but whipped his ass. Another series of coughs made their way from his chest again, and he moaned in irritation and pain as the coughing ended. He hadn't brought any medicine from the mortal world, and his cold hadn't gotten so severe to warrant staying in the healing wing until just a couple of hours ago, well after lights out. He sighed softly in relief as a few tears escaped his eyes, which soothed the irritable burning ever so slightly. He desperately wished that his mother was here, taking care of him as she always did. She used to bring him blue ice cream when he was sick and would allow him to lounge in front of the T.V. all day watching movies. He even wished for his father; though he would never openly voice any of these desires to anyone, not even Grover. And then suddenly, soft shuffling sounded from across his cabin.

"Perseus." A gruff voice spoke, but was oddly laced with concern. Percy smiled and turned over on his side to get a clear view of Poseidon. He took in his father, and remembered his vibrate green eyes and jet black hair, along with his tan skin, all exactly like his own. His father smiled softly and came forward, kneeling at the head of the small mattress. He ran his calloused hand over Percy's hair, his eyes creased with worry. Percy closed his eyes at the familiar feeling and felt more relaxed than he had felt that entire night.

"Dad, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be here…You know Zeus' law.." Poseidon smiled down at Percy at the last statement.

"Zeus be damned with his laws. I would endure all his wrath to make sure that you are O.K. when no one else is taking care of you. "

"But I'm fine! It's just-" Percy's sentence was then interrupted by a series of vicious coughs. Poseidon's eyebrow raised in disagreement as Percy's own lie made itself known through his coughing fit. As soon as he finished he cautiously looked up at his father with a sheepish smile, and started scratching the back of his head in a nervous fashion, grinning goofily.

"It sounds way worse than what it is! I swear!" Poseidon chuckled at his son's stubborn attempts to cover up his illness.

"No, I'm certain it is just as bad as it sounds. There is no need for you to prove yourself to me my son. I know that you are strong and brave, and that you have a heart of , oh what is the expression that mortals use? Gold is it?" He grinned.

"You never have to hide from me, though I don't think it is possible for you to do so, since I watch over you as often as I can. I will forever love you and will do whatever I can to ensure your safety, health and happiness." Percy smiled up at his dad, wishing that he had been in his life sooner, but pushed aside the thought when he heard the angry sound of thunder rumble in the distance, and a flash of light go across the sky several seconds afterwards." Poseidon glanced up from Percy and towards where the spectacle was occurring.

"Ah, I see Zeus is getting much use out of that pretty master bolt you returned to him." Percy glanced nervously at his father.

"He knows that you're breaking his law, doesn't he? He seems pretty mad" Poseidon chuckled and glanced back towards his son.

"Perhaps, but I don't believe he will do anything to hurt you. He is only throwing a temper tantrum, something he is very good at. And I still stand by my belief that he would have done better as the god of theatre for his dramatic flares." He winked at Percy, and Percy laughed in delight at his father poking fun of the powerful lord of Olympus.

"Besides, after returning his bolt I believe Zeus has a soft spot for you Perseus, he now realizes that you are much more honorable than most and regrets the stress he put you through to stop the impending war in Olympus over his missing lightning bolt at the time." Poseidon laid his heavy hand across Percy's forehead and grimaced in dismay at the strong heat he felt attack his palm. There was another cycle of thunder and lightning once again, but closer this time. Percy swallowed nervously, his eyes pivoting from the direction of the atmospheric disturbance to his father, who now hovered closely to him.

"Percy, I need you to sit up for me and take several deep breathes. I want to hear how your lungs are functioning." Perturbed, Percy did as his father asked, and winced while breathing in deep he heard the wet fluttering emit from his chest. Poseidon frowned.

"I was afraid of this. This respiratory illness has spread deep into your lungs and you are heavily congested."

"Dad, how do you know so much about-" suddenly, Percy's face scrunched up, and he quickly turned away so as to not sneeze in his father's face. He released a massive sneeze and afterwards grabbed several Kleenex to blow his nose.

"about human medicine." Poseidon smiled as he lifted the waste basket closer to Percy and waited until Percy had tossed all of his Kleenex away.

"Well before you were born, I would sometimes sit in on lectures at Universities when I had spare time. Some of them were medical courses. Over the years I have learned a few things about the human body." Out of a bag Poseidon brought with him, he pulled out a thermometer. The bag shimmered a sea green in the soft light of the cabin, and was covered with various sea shells. Grumbling, Percy opened his mouth.

"Why are you opening your mouth Perseus?"

"Umm, you know, for the thermometer.." Percy gave his Father a confused look.

"This thermometer doesn't go in your mouth Percy…"Poseidon was stoic as he said this. Percy's expression then sobered. His eyes widened immediately and he gasped in disgust.

"UGH! No way Dad! I'm not doing that!" Poseidon let loose a roaring laugh.

"Oh! I'm sorry my dear boy! But I couldn't resist playing a little joke on you." Poseidon grinned widely at his son's still morbid expression.

"You're gross!" Poseidon let loose another laugh and ruffled his son's hair.

"O.K., now in all seriousness, open your mouth and lift your tongue so I can get a temperature reading." Percy did as he was told and both father and son waited silently for the next 15 seconds until the thermometer beeped. Poseidon removed the thermometer and looked at the number that scanned across; then glowered at the tool.

"101. is not good for you my son. " Poseidon's eyes shifted upward from the temperature reading to his son.

"So, then, what do we do?" Percy looked quizzically at his father. He knew his father was capable of many things. He could move land, create hurricanes, and do massive destruction to cities, so he could definitely get rid of a little cold, right?

"I'm afraid I can only provide you with some mortal medication since the Gods cannot heal illness." His expression was remorseful as he told this to Percy. Percy groaned in frustration and hurled himself backwards onto the bed, flinging an arm over his face, which only irritated the infuriating burning sensation coming from his eyes. This action caused another coughing fit to occur, forcing Percy to sit up again to try to control his seizing chest. Poseidon sat down on the edge of the bed, worry etched into his face, and started firmly thumping his son's back, trying to dislodge the mucus that had set up residence in his son's lungs.

"So I'm stuck like this for a while longer?" Percy croaked out once his coughing had subsided.

"I'm afraid so my son. But I do have-" Poseidon paused mid sentence to pull a small blue box out of his bag to read the label. "Ny-Quil." The Sea King pronounced the name awkwardly. Percy smiled at his father's self-conscious pronunciation and eagerly took the blue box from his father's hand. He opened it, took out two small pills. He glanced up at his father again.

"Can I have some water please?" Poseidon grinned at his son.

"Of course, that is what I do best." He got up from the edge of the bed and retrieved a glass of water, filling it with the pitcher that was inches away. He stopped and glanced into the pitcher, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Perseus. When was the last time you had something to drink?" Poseidon strictly asked. Percy glanced shyly at his father.

"This afternoon…" Poseidon's face became very stern, even borderline angry, and for the first time since Percy initially met his father he felt nervous in his father's presence.

"Percy! You must take better care of yourself! You must be terribly dehydrated." He stomped over to the bed where Percy was sitting up and handed him the glass full of water. Percy released the two Nyquil pills from their plastic prison and downed them quickly with the whole glass of water, wincing as it stung his dry, sore throat. Once finished, he handed the glass back to his father, who stood there sternly waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry…It just really hurts to swallow.." his explanation seemed to be proven by the now dry whisper of his voice after the strain from their earlier conversation. Poseidon's anger vanished quickly and was replaced with one of sympathy for his son's situation. Gods cannot be overtaken by illness, so he had no basis of comprehension for what his offspring was going through, but Poseidon did know that he wanted to alleviate his son's pain as much as possible. He walked to the pitcher again and filled the glass once more, then handed it back to his son.

"I know it hurts my son, just one more glass and then I won't ask you to drink anymore." Percy hesitantly took the glass and took a deep breath before consuming the water. Once finished he gasped in pain and wrapped a hand around his throat in an attempt to soothe the ache; handing the glass back to his father. Unexpectedly, another crack of thunder and a strike of lightning occurred again, right over Cabin 3. Percy jumped at the suddenness of the abrasive noise and gripped his bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. Poseidon sat on the bed, and laid his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Perseus, what is it?" Percy whipped his head back to his father, wild fear dancing in his eyes. He glanced down nervously, a red blush spreading across his tanned cheeks and murmured something that not even the Sea God's acute hearing could decipher.

"What was that Percy?" Poseidon leaned in closer to heed his son's comment. Percy looked back at his Father again, with tears of shame swimming in his eyes.

"I said that I hate thunderstorms…" Percy looked away from his father, embarrassed at admitting one of his greatest fears. A small smile overtook Poseidon's features. He raised his hand and gently gripped his son's chin, turning his face so he could look him in the eyes. Percy glanced up at his father nervously.

"Is that what all of this is about? You have a phobia of thunderstorms?" Percy opened his mouth to respond, but didn't trust himself to say anything without making himself look like a bumbling fool so closed his mouth and only nodded. It was at that moment that Zeus again decided to show his displeasure at Poseidon's visitation to his only son.

Percy yelped at the loud crack of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning that hovered over his cabin and curled into his Father's side. He felt so stupid showing his fear of thunderstorms to his Father, whom he wanted more than anything to have his respect. Poseidon softly smiled at his son's phobia and gently stroked his hair to calm his breathing rate.

"Don't fear the lightning my son, Zeus will not dare strike you down while I am around." Then the rain started falling in sheets, the wind blowing fiercely in every direction; pushing debris up against the cabin. Percy wrapped his arms around his father.

"Make him stop! Please father!" Percy shouted in a panicky tone to Poseidon. Poseidon gripped his son tightly, frowning at the smaller body shaking against his, and shook his head.

"I cannot stop this, for I do not have control over these particular elements. But I can however teach you how to control this little phobia of yours." Percy glanced up at his father, eyes wide with awe.

"You will? But how?" Poseidon leaned over to his bag once more and pulled out a light green pencil and laid it in his son's hands. Percy looked intrigued by the little thing, having learned long ago not to judge a book by its cover when he was awarded Riptide in its pen form.

"What is it Dad?" Poseidon laughed at his son's question.

"I would have thought that Yancy would have at least taught you how to identify a pencil Perseus." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know what a pencil looks like! I just want to know what mysterious powers this pencil possesses. I know you too well Dad, you wouldn't give me an ordinary pencil." Poseidon smiled at his son's straightforwardness.

"The pencil knows that you are the son of the sea, and on command it will turn into a shield. All you must do is summon it." Poseidon snatched the pencil out of Percy's hand to show him, sitting up off of the bed.

"Aspido!" Poseidon shouted at the writing utensil and immediately the harmless looking pencil turned into a broad, bronze shield. Percy hopped out of bed to get a closer look, a wondrous look accompanied with him. Percy rounded the shield, taking in the silver trident that graced the front of it, as well as the carvings of sharks that circled the outer edges.

"You made this for me Dad?" Percy looked up at his father. Poseidon smirked proudly at his handy work and looked back down at his son.

"Of course, no one else but me could have made such a fine quality shield. Not even that wench Athena." Percy smiled at his father's insult. Annabeth would have had a hissy fit if she knew of his father's nickname for her mother.

"Aspido." The beautiful shield returned into its pencil form which Poseidon handed back to Percy.

"This shield will protect you from just about anything. High falls, lava, bullets, swords and even-" but Percy beat him to the punch line.

"Lightning." Poseidon smiled at his son's intuitiveness, then leaned down to ruffle his hair once more.

"Right there my boy. Who ever knew I could make such a smart child.." Percy rolled his eyes slightly at his father's motherly affection, but smiled nonetheless.

"You know that Mom helped, right?" Poseidon let loose another booming laugh.

"Again, you are right. Lucky for me I found such a lovely woman as your mother. Ah, she was something. Still is something…" Poseidon reminisced about Sally Jackson and her beauty, but risked a side glance at his son, who was looking slightly sickened at the thought of his mother and father doing the deed. So Poseidon decided to end the conversation right then and there.

"But that story is for another time. Now Percy, I know that medicine should be having an effect on you by now, so I want you in bed." Poseidon shooed Percy towards the mattress. Percy eagerly jumped in bed in order to avoid Poseidon explaining just how "beautiful" his mother was to him in details that may make him want to claw his eyes out at the images they would produce in his mind. Poseidon pulled up a chair to Percy's bed, and began to stroke his son's hair once more, smiling softly at the memories it conjured of the first time he saw his son as just a tiny babe.

"Always know that I will be by your side Percy, even if you cannot see me. You are a true son of the sea god, and no one more so than you could deserve such a spectacular shield. Zeus cannot harm you easily so long as you have my shield at your side." Percy relaxed and felt his eyes beginning to close, and noticed for the first time that night how much easier it was to breathe with the medicine that his Father gave him. Not even his eyes stung as badly as they did before.

_Yes.._Percy concluded in his mind. _This is nearly as great as having mom give me a big heaping scoop of blue moon triple berry ice cream._ And with that last thought Percy drifted off into dreamland, knowing that from now on thunderstorms would never be able to affect him quite so negatively again.


End file.
